Love, Who Needs It
by Artemisfox
Summary: This story is about 2 girls welcomed to live at Smash Manor. THey cause quite a uproar especially to Marth, Link, Ike and Pit. Will the Worlds Toughest Smashers be able to handle this battle. Pit & Link & Marth & Ike X Oc I posted A NEW CHAPTER, so READ
1. How To Be The Smasher

Fanfiction: Love, Who Needs It.

Author: ArtemisFox

Pairings: You'll have to read to find out won't You? ;) ^.^

* * *

Smash Manor. Home to the All of the Worlds' greatest fighters.

All who ever came. Stayed for good. Now, It wasn't a kidnapping sight. It's was just incredibly secret.

The reason?

Well, As many people would have already known. There are many worlds. Such as Hyrule, Hocotate, Fire Emblem, and Smash Manor.

Only the humans didn't know, about this and everyone would like keep it that way.

Now, from time to time, there were riots about this separation. But as the saying goes. Along with humans comes fraud. And with the hightech technology the elves have. If the humans ever got a hold of that, they'd kill themselves. It was better to not to cause disruptions.

But for one to become a "smasher" ,as some call it, there were a series of tests and missions.

First was the knowledge of the smasher. The 'Under Cover Fighter Program' or U.C.F.P were in charge of SM's affairs. They'd send a spy to different worlds to hear gossip of good fighters. The job was often taken by females. Some, experts, Some Socialists. But none were better then 'Agent 21'. He would come back two days after the drop off while others took weeks or even months.

Second was the personality. There were more then plenty fit for Smash Manor, but their behavior was what kept them behind. Just like before, The U.C.F.P. sent a person down. but not a agent. A shape-shifter. They'd play helpless on the "Smashers-To-Be" and see if they were fit. Some smashers took persuading before showing kindness. But 'Shapeshifters' were ready for that.

And Third was ability. To see if there rumors were true. They would send so called 'Villians' and make them fight the 'smasher-to-be'.

If the 'Villian' won they'd leave immediately, if they won they would receive a letter after a few days of the battle. Granting them ability to come to Smash Manor.

If they rejected. They were not allowed to say Smash Manor anymore. The ability would have been taken away from them. There was not one particular race that would come to SM. There was actually a quite wide variety . Whether it was Humans,Elves,Pokemon, Robots, Dinosaurs and even Pig-like aliens.

The U.C.F.P sent the strangest people to do this job. The SMASHERS THEMSELVES!

This caused quite a uproar in the community. When confronted by the press, Head master of U.C.F.P, Master Hand, said," The people we hired are the best. but the best have prices. We have needed to cut down on expenses so we are leaving this duty to out 'smashers' . I assure you they are perfectly capable of the job and have been trained."

Master Hand had located Smash Manor on incredibly beutiful ground.

All of the buildings were impressive and astounding.

But it was the dorm building that made all of the smashers feel proud to have been chosen. Every full moon when the sunset was on the horizon.

It would peak the top and the sky would be covered in shades of red, orange and pink. Reminding them of their fight against Tabuu along with their well-known victory. But victory can take many forms. Some sweet and astounding, others more sinister. But to realize the value, One only needs to take a second look.


	2. Meeting the Girls

ArtemisFox: Hi EVERYONE. Wow Lots of people have chcked this out. THANK YOU ! You gus make me happy SO MUCH. Even the people who absolutly HATE this story. at least you had the courage to read. So thank you Too.

**Marth: Come on, please hurry up. I wanna see what happens.**

**Ike: I doubt it's gonna be worth the wait.**

**ArtemisFox: T^T You guys are cruel! HEARTLESS EVEN!**

**Butler: Artemis Fox dosen't own Super Smash bros Brawl or anything else.**

* * *

**The New Characters**

Name: Raiku

Type: Fox Demon.

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair : Orange and is in a wild ponytail. Has two long streaks of hair, infront of her ears , drift .

Eye color: Changes (You'll find out why)

Features: Has fox ears and tail. (Others you'll find out later)\

Personality: Cheerful, Kid-like,Teasing,

Name: Akemi

Type: Soceress

Gender: Female

Age: 17 ( 5 minutes later then Raiku at birth)

Hair: Silver with black streaks. Short straight hair that reaches her collar bone. (neck)

Eye color: red.

Features: Can give and and drain health.

Personality: Calm,

* * *

**Raiku's POV**

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan" I yelled trying to catch up. How could Akemi walk so fast was a mystery. "Raiku, why do you ALWAYS have to be late." She complained while folding she hands. "The teachers hate me, I said, "They know i don't understand square roots. Yet they give me 'em. WHY!"

"They give you them problems you need to work on. So you can learn. Yet, you remain oblivious to that fact" Akemi scorned. "But that STILL dosen't explain the fact why their so mean." I continued, I was actually liking this 'argument' but i'd never show it. "You started a foodfight and still start fights with kids.""ONLY the mean ones" I whined but my sister kept walking , I wanted to keep the conversation up but she seemed to enjoy the quiet. Weird, how different we were.

/"Raiku."/

We were walking on the old forest path or 'Angel & Devil's Labyrinth' . The reason for the cool name counted on the time of day. If it was daytime. The path would be called 'Angel's Labyrinth' due to the dew-coated grass, blue berry bushes and the sounds of of animals. But come nighttime, It was a 'Devil's Labyrinth' from the branches reaching out to passersby and the howls of wolves. ... Hehehe and from me scaring the town citizens.

/"Raikuu"/

My sister didn't want people to come through this way since we were REALLy defenseless from burglars and prankster teens . ... And i just love their girly screams! Especially from the boys. Though Akemi often hits me if she thinks i overdid it. It's amazing how much a hiss, glowing red eyes, and claws can scare a person.

/"sigh"/

Then I had a sharp pain on my fore head. I glared at Akemi! "Why'ja ya do that!" "I've been calling your name forever. We're home" I looked ahead to realize we were home. Amazing how talking to your self can pass the time. And since we were close to town and we had tons of fun. You know what type of house we got? Not a 2 floor house. Not a 3 floor.

... A tent. Yep, our glorious home and it's a tent. But it was in the perfect place for one. It was in a open area and there were plenty of berry bushes for a snack. but we still went to the stores and stuff we weren't cavemen or anything.

Of course your all wondering why we live in a tent. We didn't have enough money to by a house and our parents are dead so they can't help us. Yeah, Big shock right. It was a huge blow to us, but the town's people helped us out till we got over it. Me and Akemi used to live in a 2 floor house. At the time, Our father was the mayor. And our mother was a grocery store cashier. So we had a fairly good amount of money coming in. Everyone adored us, four. Till a bastard with a gun ends it all, for the paper in his wallet.

(... hm, I'm surprised Akemi hasn't said anything.)

My mother couldn't get over the murder so she lost it and killed herself. I smiled sadly and said,"Dumb Mom" hoping Akemi didn't hear. She always was the emotional one. As strange as it may sound. I took care of her emotional breakdown from mom's death to her boyfriend cheating on her. Though Akemi said she saw it coming. She was also a master in romance signs, like when a person likes you. Not a big interest in my book.

Oh well. Guess I'll just have to- ... Apparently Akemi threw a pillow at my face. As i removed it, I caught sight of her michevious smile, the gleam in her eyes, the way her hand pulled pulled below her eye. It was a pillow war.

After Many ducks and dodges I finally got hold of the Pillow fortress (The tent had tons of pillows inside) ... only to be shot at from behind. We always have a punishment for the loser. A Noogie for Akemi. ... *gulp* a-and a w-wet willie for me. but since did't want to put her fingers in my fox ears. She always pulled on them. Annoying as heck, those things.

* * *

After the War and ready for bed.

* * *

It was 1:00 am. and we were all in our blankets and sleeping bags when Akemi told me something.

"Hey Raiku?"

"Yeah? Fruit head!" i was still mad about the wet willies

I met a really weird guy at the city fountain."

"Really? How so?"

"Well he had brown hair that stood up and he wore gray clothes and headband. The guy also had a bunch of gadgets. He must of been out of town because he asked about this year's brawl. 'And if there were any good fighters. "

"whoa, freaky."

"But the weirdest part was that he carried a box. Everywhere."

"Heh, Hey it shouldn't be such a surprise since your attracted to strange guys."

"Err, Shut up. I'm going to bed."

"Aww. Not Noow!"

"NOW"

"And so the day ended and even though i went to sleep earlier then I'd have preferred. I couldn't wait for tomarrow to come. Everyone knew i loved the brawl. I wasn't a bad fighter if i say so myself. But I hope my sister wasn't busy because i was gonna cream the contest. That i knew."

I ended up getting a pillow in my face. Stop talking in your sleep! It's driving me crazy!

Err, Dumb Akemi.

* * *

**ArtemisFox: So what did you guys think.**

**Ike: That's it. Just introducing the characters.**

**Marth: Come on, Ike. I liked it. Though the Ending was kinda corny.**

**ArtemisFox: Yeah but i couldn't think of anything else. Oh and please review and tell me if you couln't understand something. I'll be more then happy to do so. But the waiting time for chapters is going to be 2-3 days. And maybe I'll post it the next day. oh and the guy, Akemi met was-"**

**Ike & Marth: Snake!**

**ArtemisFox: ... IT WAS THAT EASY! **

**Ike: Wasn't hard.**

**Marth: I knew it in the first chapter**

**ArtemisFox: T^T Oh well But there's one thing you ALWAYS have to remember.**

**Marth, Ike and ArtemisFox: PLEASE REVIEW! GOODBYE!**

**Ike & Marth: Special thanks to Catluvur! And all the people who read. **


	3. Till Tomorrow, Snake

ArtemisFox: Hello Again. Man I'm REALLY booking it now. I have to admit it took a while to think of this chapter but hey now it's done so tell me what you think by reviewing *winks*

Pit: HOORAY! HI people! It's about time we finally got to talk to them. MArth and Ike are hogging everything.

ArtemisFox: I'm sorry but... but.

Link: Think before you speak. There's a reason people say that. *laughs teasingly*

Link & Pit & ArtemisFox: NONE OF US OWN SUPER SMASH BROS!

Random Person: I do...

(*^*)

re

* * *

"So have you learned anything?" asked a figure in a glove "Yeah, seems there's a lot of possible smashers in a world called 'Centauri' " answered a certain 'box-handled' spy.

Both figures were in a dark room ,dimly lit by one light bulb in the center of the room. "... Snake, my fellow friend." "Yes?" "Would you please stop with the top secret theme and turn the lights on." Snake grumpily complied. it turned out to be a really bright room filled with color and pictures. It was Master hand's. Since the only colors he had ever worn were black and white he loved to be surrounded by brightness.

While Hand adored his room, Snake continued," But I spoke to a girl named Akemi on that world and she said their was gonna be a brawl tomorrow. Since the 'Centaurians' only have a brawl once a year, many people enter it. It may be a good chance to check them out. " "Yes, perhaps so. Meet ms. Ak-E-mi at the brawl. See what she knows." Master Hand had never heard of a name like that so he didn't really understand how to say it. "Got it. I'll ask Meta knight or Fox for a ride." "Good. Thank you very much, Snake. I look forward to your report-"

"Hey, move over!" "I need room too" "Guys, shush!" "Hey, Zelda. Pass the popcorn." "Quiet down. They're gonna hear us."

Snake, after hearing the smashers 'private' conversation about keeping quiet, sighed. Taking on the smashers were too much for him. "Want me to?" suggested Master Hand. "PLEASE!" So Master Hand got out a red,round device with the letter 'B' on it and threw it on the door. A huge explosion took it's place. Many unconscious and burnt smashers laid on the floor.

"AT LEAST GIVE US A WARNING FIRST!" Yelled the still conscious

* * *

"AKEMI! COME ON! LET'S GO!" yelled a extra excited Raiku. She was dragging Akemi through the forest and all over town.

_Why does she always involve me in EVERYTHING! _thought Akemi but hey what choice did she have.

The Brawl was in the middle of town. Where the fight would begin in a tan ring. Millions of ribbons of all assorted colors were as far as the eye could see. Along with many of people fighting it off. Kurai was the best. " Ah, Everything I've ever dreamed of." adored Raiku. "Hm" was all Akemi could say. "Oh come on. Be excited. We're lucky we get to brawl at All. Some worlds don't even do that." "Oh yeah, Your life long dream to become a 'Smasher'. What a dumb name" complained Akemi. She had been in a bad mood ever since Raiku got her up SUPER early. "Ugh You're such a hermit." Then after being trampled by thousands of people, or so it seemed, the announcements came on.

**Ahh COME ONE ! COME ALL! ALL OF US JUDGES, ARE GLAD YOU ALL ARE HAVING SUCH A GREAT TIME. ANYWAY, WHY DON'T WE GET TO WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR! THE BRAWLS!**

Everyone screamed and cheered at that moment

**Would Miss. Raiku step up to the ring. And also Would Mr. Kurai step up too.**

"Oh, Kurai! Raiku turned to see green haired teen make his way to the stage. "KURAI! " , Raiku made her way to where Kurai was standing and hugged him while saying," AHHH Love!

Kurai was a 17 year old elf, with bright green hair and a master in archery. Or he says he is. He's proposal to be her boyfriend shocked many people but none more then Raiku. She had thought for sure he liked Akemi. But oh well.

Both friends got up to opposite sides of the stage and presented their pose. Raiku's eyes were filled with flames and stuck out her claws. Her look was was determined and confident. In truth it scared the heck out of Kurai when she did that. The fire in her eyes, The sharp claws, the white fangs. _NO NO NO ! I can't think about that now. _thought Kurai. He's pose was like a doll. No life or happiness in that smile, with one hand on the bow and standing formally. People would of thought he went to military school.

**Ready, Set, GO!**

Raiku took off she ran right toward Kurai and did her standard attack, a Dead Scratch.

The so called 'Death-Scratch' was a major blow to the stomach, head or any area, and the blow would cause red strips to soar into the opponent.

Or in the open air. Kurai dodge rolled it. Though Raiku saw through the dodge and spun to the left and kicked him. He flew to the end of the stage. The stage was surrounded by a invisible wall so he couldn't fly off. Kurai saw Raiku coming for another strike so he quickly pulled out his bow and met it. After her foot meet the bow, Raiku pulled back to have Kurai's bow slash at her. Luckily, it didn't hurt much so she shook it off, and jumped backward in stupendous height.

Back with Akemi, she was cheering on both people. Akemi wasn't a big fighting person so whoever won was fine with her. "Hey, Akemi! Over Here!" The silver haired sorceress turned to see the freaky box man waving towards her. "Oh, hey! Snake, Was it? Your a little late, aren't you?" "Yeah. My ride had a little delay." When in real life, he's choice in rides had been a real thrill. Since Meta Knight was too busy with Kirby to give Snake a ride, He chose to take Fox's. Snake didn't know that Falco often liked to play 'shoot the other plane till you scare the passenger half to death' with Fox, so he decided to walk the rest of the way.

"So what's been happening? Any good fighters?" "Well, Me and Raiku had came late so we haven't really been here long. But in this booklet it lists all the fighters' ,ranks, and people who have already dropped out." Snake skimmed through it so fast it was almost inhuman. It showed Noka, the little warrior to be, Ayeka, the school librarian. And Ryoko, the young bartender. "But her boyfriend, Kurai seems to be doing the best." Snake looked up from the booklet at her, "Until she joined in " Akemi's eyes turned back to the ring. "Raiku?" "Oh yeah, My sister. She's a Fox demon. Really talented in fighting.

_I think I'll the judge of that. _thought Snake. He had since many 'talented' fighters and could have beaten them in the first 10 seconds. "Oh, look. Here's her knockout move." Snake looked at the ring to see Raiku race toward Kurai. He tried to 'bow swing' her again but she foresaw the attack and dodged to the left. Struck him in the side and neck, paralyzing him from all movement. Then for the knockout, Raiku pulled out her special weapon(s). Her red 'Rai-shi-u'.

The weapons had round, spiked handles and a long sharp spear head. And if one smashed the handles together, they'd be connected by a brown stick. These were the weapon's two stages, and since Raiku made it ,it was called 'Raishiu'.

She crossed the 'Raishiu' across her chest and brought the weapons down upon him. Sending him flying. Unconsciously.

**And since Kurai, the brawl's winning contestant is no longer able to fight, Ms. Raiku is hereby A CETAURI BRAWL CHAMPION!**

At that moment, Snake knew he'd found the perfect smasher but he couldn't take her there right now, it'd throw the whole system out of wack. "Uh Sorry Akemi, I gotta go. Tell to Raiku there's more to come." and he was off. _Hm Wonder what he meant by 'more to come'? _

The joy in Raiku's face was enough to make anyone feel good for her. "HI! EVERYONE! I'm RAIKU! AGE: 16! GENDER: FEMALE! AND TYPE: FOX DEMON!"

**" !" **

Raiku was waving to every living soul in Centauri! And Probably every not living soul!. Well, She was, untill a elderly old woman tugged on her shirt. "Eh,?" "Oh Dearie. You must know your boyfriend's grandma. Can't you." she laughed. "Oh, stop it. You're making me blush." Raiku said while trying to cover the deep scarlet blush across her face. "Oh you will bring Kurai home won't you." "Eh? Can't you? Not to be rude or anything. Sure, I will but why?" politely asked Raiku.

"Oh, I forgot to get dinner this evening so i need to go now. I'm sure Kurai will need some soup when he wakes up-" "OH hey, can I come too." Akemi interjected. She had also forget to buy food. And that's why Raiku was now carring a sleeping Kurai home, at night. The moon was high and the trees looked evil. But they were harmless. She came upon a yellow house with the lights on and a beutiful green haired woman standing in the doorway. "AHH, Kurai. Where have you been. You look awful", Kurai just had a few minor bruises and then she looked up to Raiku," You should have been here a hour ago. Why did my son have to choose a demon freak!" And with that she slammed the door right in Raiku's face.

"... heh, That's my Kurai's mom. Oh well. At least I'll never act like her." She looked at the moon and continued," I promise, Kurai. And after all Ms. Bitch, this freak is a BRAWL CHAMPION!" And with full confidense Raiku went on the old forest path.

After a few minutes of walking home, Raiku realized something important. She was STARVING! "Ugh, I'm SOOOO hungry. But i'm sure Akemi's already made something by now. She's the old house wife." Raiku laughed a little at "house wife" back when she and Akemi were in kindergarten, they had to write what they were gonna be when they grow up. Raiku's was to have fun all her life. While Akemi said she wanted to find the man of her dreams. "Heh, even back THEN she was a romantic.." "Raiku! ah you were getting me worried!" Akemi said while running up and hugging the so called freak. "House wife" Raiku muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing. " Raiku had then forgotten all about Kurai's mother.

* * *

**"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND!" **Snake yelled while running through the seemingly endless hall ways of Smash Mansion. Luckily, Master hand's office was just one step away. "MASTER H-HAND! ugh!" Snake was so tired of running but not tired to close the door. "Yes, Snake? What is it. I was supprised to see you coming back to early-" "I FOUND THE PERFECT ONE!" Snake interjected, appologizing with a hand sign he continued. "Her name is Raiku." "Raiku ...hm?" Master Hand questioned.

"Oh, sorry sir. But on Centauri, People don't have last names." Oh, alright. But what about ms. Raiku." Master Hand asked. " Well, I think she's perfect to come to Smash Manor. She's a excellant fighter and won a Brawl, no sweat. She's also the sister of that Akemi girl. So I think we should send a 'Villian' down there immediately." Snake breathed.

"Whoa, Whoa, Snake. Slow down. Now tell me a little more about Ms. Raiku." Master Hand motioned for Snake to sit down on the wooden chairs. Little did they know, Someone else was listening. " well, There's not a lot but here's what I know." Snake closed his eyes and leaned his head into the chair. "Raiku's a Fox Demon. Which means she has Fox Ears and Tail. And she also must have the power of fire if what the Fairy Tales say are true." Master Hand continued for him in a serious tone. "Well, if they are true. She must also have the power to posess people." "Eh, I-I forgot all about that, Handy." Master hand scoffed at the name 'Handy' but continued anyway. " I'm not saying anything dead serious but we must learn if we can trust her." Master hand got up from his seat and patted Snake on the back with one of his huge fingers. "i will send someone here to Centauri, tomorrow." Master Hand knew Snake was going to argue so he told him his reason why 'tomorrow'. "You did say she won a brawl. Didn't you? This Raiku must be tired even if she did it without a sweat. It's already night time there. I promise to send a brawler down there tomorrow, Reptile." Snake also scoffed at the new name. Master hand may have seemed vicious to anyone new but he also like to taunt his friends. "Err, Alright fine. Wait, did you say from 'HERE'?" Snake realized. "Yes, why?"

"W-What about the shape shifters? " Snake replied, he couldn't belive Master Hand, the wisest he knew, would send a smasher even if he was too. " *sigh* , The shapeshifters are all out scouting the other worlds and none of them have reported back. And i don't think spys, no offense, are really meant to do this job. But just don't let the U.C.F.P find out. They don't think the smasher can do the last job at all, either." Snake blushed a little, wondering how did he know. "Heheh I didn't." replied M.H.

* * *

THE PERSON OUTSIDE THE DOOR

A certain Mushroom Princess was literally overflowing with excitement. "Oh my, I gotta tell the others. Oh, Zelda will be so excited."

* * *

ArtemisFox: GUESS What guys. I'm getting a Writers UNblock. HORRAY.

Pit: See what sleep can do for ya.

Link: Your talking to a person who thinks she's nocturnal. hahaha

ArtemisFox: Pit and Link were muted untill the notorious ArtemisFox stated to talk in the next chapter.

Pit and Link: Mmmm mmmm MMMMM

ArtemisFox: eheheh It's fun to be a writer. oH AND IF THERE'S A MISPRINT OF WORDS YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND. I'M SURE I HAVE MADE SOME ERRORS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IN THAT SENTENCE. Please. I will change it so you CAN understand it. I beg of you.

Pit: I beg of you TOO!

Link: ME TOO

LINK & PIT & ArtemisFox: WE ALL BEG OF YOU! (T^T) ( *^*) (-_-)


	4. WAIT A LITTLE! I'll POST!

Link:Smooth:

Marth: Misery

Ike: No surprise

Pit: ?

(Why did I post this?) You'll find out soon

* * *

To my mmany readers and reviwers. And you, Catluvur. Wow, I have no idea why you love this so much. but I love you lots for doing so. I promise I'll add another chapter. PROMISE. I will VERY Soon! Don't worry! Untill then.

SEE YA !

-ArtemisFox


	5. Princesses Can't Keep Secrets

**ArtemisFox: OMG I almost forgot all about this story. Weird, because i just bought the game SSBB. (I've been playing at a friend's house before) But i haven't been typeing anything because of all this school homework. I'm actually supposed to be doing it right now but my parents aren't here right now so heck might as well have fun. Really sorry for being so long. But i did have fun in FREAKIN 'ASIA!" ... Yes i saw your reviews, Cat luvey. And yes i am a little mad at you. But i think i got cha back by saying this. ^-^ **

**(For all the people thinking i actually DID go to Asia. i have one question for ya, Would i really be writing fanfictions if i could afford going to asia! Think about it)**

**Pit: ...**

**Link: ...**

**Marth:...**

**Ike:...**

**ArtemisFox: Also Sorry, but i haven't been here in so long that all of them froze themselves like Walt Disney. *turns on hair dryer and begins to thaw them out* This may take awhile so enjoy!**

* * *

With a few dress scoots, Peach was able to run back to her dorm with her room mate and friend, Zelda. Though Samus saw her running and wondered why wasn't she asleep, she shook it off. _Ugh, Why can't anyone control that girl. Mario, you've got it rough. _Samus laughed at her little joke and happily went back to sleep with her room mate, Pikachu. Man, that little mouse sure was cute. He even snored cute.

(In Zelda/Peach's Room)

The princess slowly opened the oak door and steeped inside. After adjusting the pink, dry erase board on the door that read," Peach and Zelda's room. Warning, may be topple with radishes if you do not knock."

"Zelda, Zelda." Peach whispered shaking her REAL HEAVY sleeper to wake up. _No wonder it was so easy for Ganondorf to kidnap her. Well, before he turned nice. Strange how even badder bad guys can make someone good. _What she didn't know was that Zelda's lavender blanket was created with the softest fabric in all of Hyrule. Imagine the softest thing you can imagine and times it by 800. No, it dosen't feel like that. It feels softer.

"Zelda, ZELda." The princess said a little more forcefully. Even princesses get frustrated as crazy as it may be. "ZELDA, Oh, forget this." **chhhhhh WHAP. "**OOOOOOOW! Damn it Peach. What do you want. And don't you dare hit me with that frying pan again!"

"Man you get really grumpy when your sleeping." "Only when there's a pan mark on my head. Anyway, _sighs and loses anger _What do you need?" " A better room mate" mumbled Peach. "What was that, Pinkie." Zelda cleverly said. "Eh" and with that the face of the soon-to-be queen of Mushroom Kindom turned a deep crimson.

Yep. That was Peach's original nickname in Princess Academy. She hated everything that reminded her of it but her friends were the exception that proved the rule. "ERR, Maybe you need to have a pan mark on your head twice." "Hehehe. Sorry Sorry, I'll stop. Anyway tell me. What was it?"

" Oh yes, well i heard that..., she leaned into Zelda's ear and with every word Zelda's eyes turned bigger and bigger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A NEW SMASHER'S GONNA COME HERE TOMORROW!"

"sh sh SH!-" Sadly Peach's failed attempt was going to be the end of her for she was interrupted with a huge loud, " WHAT!" "Both girls slowly turned their heads and had horrified expression to what they saw. All the smashers were infront of their room, but not only them. Both Snake and Master Hand in a claw position were there too.

Again there was a huge boom. While all the brown dust impaired everyone's vision, there was a shout that they didn't need to see to know who's it was. "EVERYONE, AUDITORIUM! NOW!"

(P.S. Sorry it's so short. i'll make the next chapter tomorrow. If you don;t believe me. Go ahead, don't come back here. Don't let you curiosity take control you and go back to this web page to see a new chapter. Go ahead. I dare you! MUHAHAHAHA!) I'll wake up at 8:00 in the morning and type it then. So you guys don't have to wait long. Hooray. Anyway see ya.

(Looks outside window)

* * *

**ArtemisFox: ... WAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Marth: Oh poor girl, she really does wanna see it.**

**Ike: I'm really surprised she's taking it so well.**

**Pit: Are you kidding! She's lucky. She dosen't get scared to dearh by it. The sudden flash, the heat ...WAAAAAAAAAAHH!**

**ArtemisFox and Pit: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Link:... For those of your who don't know there's a huge thunder storm here, without rain. A perfect opportunity to watch the lightning but sadly it's 12:51 and her parents don't allow her out after midnight. Not even out on the porch. **

**ArtemsiFox:There's FLASHES and EVERYTHING!. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

**Link: Sometimes they're just too much so... *puts up for sale sign* 2 for 2 bucks. Buy 1 get one free. On the intersection of LM and AO.**

**Ike and Marth: *LTAO* (Laughing their ass off)**


	6. Chapter 6

Time of new chapter changed to 7:00 in aftrenoon in August 23,


	7. It feels good to be home

****

**Marth: Come Out HERE!**

ArtemisFox: Never, I will never do something so vile, so humilating, so ... Confidense BREAKING!

Link: Well, that can be done. It's TOO NICE! Now get your *interrupted by Pit*

Pit: GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

Ike: (Would Platuna allow him to say that?) Uh, Yeah.

ArtemisFox: Fine, Hey guys. I know i am on lots of people's "PISSED OFF" list so.. I'll ask you to please, for my punishment, call me anything your heart tells you to. "Bitch, Dickface... you know what, I draw the line at dickface. No "dickfaces" but still call me anything ya want.

Disclaimer: ..(I wonder what would happen if i said i did own it?) I don't. (T/T) :me (*^*) : Pit realizing he cursed.

HEY! Look back at chapter 1. I have a whole diagram of what Smash Mansion looks like.

* * *

"You just had to shout, didn't cha!"Peach said to a crimson royalty. You'd think that someone so refined like Zelda wouldn't care about having all the attention, but no. All of our favorite characters, and Wario, we're gather in the auditorium which you'd think wouldn't look like a bar. One you entered, you'd see a large stage, decorated with red ribbons and big amps. Along with a podium in the center, where Master Hand was consorting with Ganondorf. To the left and right were red chairs attached to almost yellow tables. Now that you have at least a slight picture in your heads of what this place looked like, let's get on with the story.

"Thanks to Miss Peach and Zelda, we have decided to shorten breaks between brawls from 10 to 5 minutes." Thank goodness Peach's umbrella could cover two princesses. "Anyway, It is a POSSIBILITY that a new female smasher-"He was interrupted by all the female smashers and, a few of the men.

(Review and tell me who you think blurted out. I want your honest opinion. All none honest ones will be set on fire and driven insane by boring music)

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH! If I hear another shout, whisper or voice. I will take off your Golden State the next time you have a brawl!" Now that shut them up. You see a "Golden State" is the gold circle you see at the bottom of their feet when they're "Out of Action". It keeps them from having any real injuries while brawl. Without it, falling from a stage in the sky would feel like millions of shards piercing away at them and there would be lots of bruises on 'em.

"So when are you gonna send a personality person to her?" asked Pit. "We'll be sending her a shape shifter, Master Hand answered in three days. "AWWWWWW!" said only the kids. Only they could get on Master Hand's "Warning" side. The teens and adults were all jealous of Pit. You couldn't tell if he was a kid or teen. When in fact he was 17. Master Hand would have none of the adults arguements about this, many think it's Pit voice that gets him of the hook, but alas.

"Why so long?" whined Toon Link. "The shapeshifters are all busy or have their day off." "Well, why don't you send one of us?" asked Ness with a little bitterness in his voice. "I was going to get to that, I had already thought of that but it would still take 3 days, the press is sure to have sniffed this out already so it's only a matter of time before the people get worried about the risks. Luckily, Ganondorf also studied how to work this out, in lawschool." Everyone looked at Ganon and a was rewarded with a "I dunno" shrug.

**P.S for those of you who don't know... "ramen" is a DELICIOUS noodle soup that can be bought at your local Publix and possibly all the other grociories. **

**P.P.S. i don't own ramen. Or created ramen.**

**

* * *

**

**And so the gang waited ... for 2 days**

"Hey, Marth. Watcha doin?" shouted and teased Link, while Pit and Ike were beside him, watching Marth spill all of his ramen on the floor. All four were in the lounge, which was decorated with a floral couch in the center facing the T.V. The walls had many of the brawlers doing taunts, looking weird and being PWN. The PWNED pictures usually featured Wario, just so you know. "Well first, I'm gonna get killed for staining the carpet and I'm watching Master Hand say a speech. He's destroying the press."

Within a blink, the three were on the couch making Marth ,grunt from the no space. "Ike, do you really have to carry that sword everywhere? It ways a ton, especially when it's on my lap." (KAWAII) "I think you should act a little less "confident" before you complain about my sword."

You see, there was a particular picture where Marth didn't have his usual outfit on (top-less) and looked kinda ... homo-like. Who knew red looked so good with blue.

(YAY! Yes, I'm a Ike X Marth fan. But don't worry NON-Yaoi people. There is no gay-ness in the story) X) ^-^

**And that's all that happened... yep, that's it. UNTIL noon of the fourth day. **

It was around 5:30 and everyone was gathered at the dinner table, except Rob 'cause ,well, he dosen't need to eat. The topic was the same, "WHO IS GONNA BE THE SUB SHAPESHIFTER?" It wasn't untill they were finished eating when he answered it.

* * *

" How come, I'm always the one who has to go get gorcieries?" complained a soaking wet Raiku as she ran through the rain that was making visablility difficult. She had been sent by the boss to go get food. Whether or not Akemi knew it was raining is a hurtful secret. Trees and the huge mud puddles were just flashing by at the speed, Raiku was going at. But then why shouldn't she. She's part dog and fire, do any of those things like a cold bath?

"_cough,cough_" "Huh?" Raiku spoke as she slid on the water and fell face first. "Ah, ttttttt" As she was raising from the akward push-up postion when she saw a small flash of green with a little yellow peeking from it. It wasn't untill she was 5 steps to the objest when she realized it wasn't a flash, it was a child. His face was flushed, he had a fever, he dressed like a swordsmen and had the cutest pitch, black eyes.

So what did she do? Duh! Carried him home. Imagine her surprise when Akemi was holding another blonde boy with a striped shirt.

* * *

Hey! I know I made some mistakes in this chapter so please list ALL my mistakes or at least some. If you do, I LOVE YOU LOTS! ^_^ XD

Oh, and I'm not doing anymore "Chapter Due Dates" I'm just gonna type when I feel like it. Sorry! But I like having FREEDOM!. ^-^


	8. The Second Test: Watch Out!

**ArtemisFox**_: _Hey folks! I'm back and I'm kinda liking it.

**Pit**: The way he was so cool and badass. Future Hiro could kick any artist butt!

**Link****: **Yeah right! Issac could predict what that slob would do before he even decided there be a fight!

**Pit**: After the first time he could go back in time and stop it from happening. *artemisFox getting angrier*

**Link**_: _He can't control how far he goes back! *And angrier*

**Pit**: Well, ... just because he can tell the future, and that's ONLY when he's high, doesn't mean he can fight any better! *AND ANGRIER*!

**ArtemisFox**:SHUT UP! WE all know Eden Mcain could make both of them sing Shipoopi and wear maid outfits! God knows what she could do if she wanted to kick their asses. *Realizes you don't understand what they're talking about* Oh, sorry but I am in a "Heroes" season 1 mood. It's really cool superhero show, though it's a little creepy.

**Link and Pit**: Chh, *grumbles* Tell us why Dictator Eden didn't make the first season. huh? :(

_

* * *

_

After what seemed like a eternity of constant rambling, the two sisters explained what had happen in the 40 minutes that had passed.

Akemi had apparently heard some noises in the remaining dry woods behind the campsite. She went to check it out with the market lady's broom in hand. Prepared and ready to strike, the female sneaked up on the beast with a loud battle cry causing the already weary boy to faint.

After some ruthless teasing of the red-eyed sorceress, Raiku and Akemi had made two pillow-mattresses for the young blondes. Both girls were now gathered in front of the beds and their occupants as they wondered what to do next.

" Oh, they definitely have a temperature." Akemi concluded while washing the handy thermometer the family kept in the emergency box. "Thought as much, so i guess I should get some towel rags ,and you make dinner." The kitsune said it as if it were a question, which was answered by more than enough reasons to make the whole world dinner. It was one of the skills Raiku didn't have and was totally jealous at Akemi for. She had the gift of persuasion, and sometimes the gift of memory would pop up. If Raiku had lost a important object, chances are Akemiknew where it was. Raiku's thoughts were obilterated when a small sound drifted in the air.

"Ehehehe"

Both looked at each other and slowly looked at the unconscious beings. "I could of sworn-" Raiku began before Akemi said it for her. "Yep, me too. But it might mean they're gonna wake up soon." With some swift and playful pushes, the demon found herself in the kitchen area. "Now, chop chop." With a growl of reluctance, Raiku began to try and imitate Chick-fil-a's famous soup, but not without hearing the silver head giggle with satisfaction.

Almost the exact second the small white timer when off for the their meal did the boys finally wake up. "Ugh, huh? What? What happened!" shouted the green capped-boy. He was doing some stretches while the other silently rubbed his not fully awake eye. "Ah, your finally awake. We were getting worried."

"Good thing too, i just finish filling up your bowls." After the fox-girl had passed everyone their soup, she began to question the children their names and why they were out here?

"Well, My name Toon Li-" He was interrupted by the other blonde. "Lin! His name is Lin and I'm Luke. Glad to meet you."

* * *

**Toon Link's Pov: **

**_Lin! All that he could come up with was Lin! _**_Do you see a tie on me! Am I singing like those robotic vocaloid people? While he gets a cool "Star Wars " name. Chh, Jerk!._

_

* * *

_

**Lucas's POV**

_So far, so good,if they keep this up they'll be sure to be accepted. I can't wait to tell the boys back home all about this. Oh! Ah, I hope Toon didn't let anything slip. Ness clearly told me not to say anything about ourselves. Ugh, … even after the full lecture from Master Hand._

_

* * *

_

Both girls were amazed at "Luke" for two different reasons. One was because he had the cutest voice and two; was because he was so polite when he seemed no older then 10. "We got separated at night when we climbed those rocks over there." Raiku was confused.

"Rocks? What rocks?" Lin cut in. "Oh, you didn't hear it. There was a rock slide last night. Me and "Luke" heard it from a mile away."

"Hm, that's odd. You'd think I'd hear but oh, well." Raiku cheerful-ly stated. "Wait, there's one thing I don't understand." Akemi also stated.

Lin replied with a "Huh?"

"What were you guys trying to get too? I can't think of any city or town near here?"

"Uh, ... Ugh! Sorry, but I'm having a little headache right now."

"Well then, Lucas cut in wanting the incredibly lame excuse to go un-noticed, best not to dwell on useless material."

"Dude. Stop watching Harry Potter" was all Link could say.

Raiku and Akemi: _What's Harry Potter?_

* * *

**The next day:**

After spending the night at the girls' house, the boys had become their good friends. Naturally, Akemi favored Lucas and Raiku, Link. It was about 11:00 in the morning before the guests said they had to leave. All four were outside the entrance of the tent saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks very much for letting us spend the night. It was wonderful." the so called "Luke" began causing Akemi to burst into tears. "AAAHH! PLEASE! Dont' Go!, she begged, All i have left is her!" Raiku growled at the comment before bending down to Lin's height.

She murmured," Remember those tricks, I taught you?" Lin smiled and quoted," Buy donuts. Put them in the fridge. Wait a day, and let 'em have it."

"And?"

"Grab empty bottle of toothpaste. Fill it with old salt water and when they notice they're out of toothpaste, give it to 'em."

With a wide smile and closed eyes, Raiku messed up (Toon) Link's hair and said, "You'll go far in the world." When they were about out of sight, both boys waved and shouted, "SEE YA!" and went on their way.

"I hope they come visit soon." Akemi whined and all Raiku did was nod.

* * *

**With Lucas and Link**

**"**Well, our job's done." Lucas stated while going through his blue backpack.

"Yeah, and our conclusion?" said the doubtless Hyrulean. (Sorry, if that dosen't make sense)

"They're going to to Smash, alright." The PSI master got a look of frustration cross his face as he continued searching. "Where is it!"

"Oh, sorry. I kinda took it. I thought it'd be safer if I had it." Link handed a small, flat disk with the golden image of Kirby on the front to Lucas.

"Go ahead. Say the magic word." teased the elf.

"You do it."

"Ha, Not on your life."

"Aww... err, You owe me."

"Yeah, Yeah! Go ahead!"

Lucas,with a dark shade of violet creeping up on his face, threw the golden disk on the ground and shouted," POYO!" The object grew and then spiraled under their feet until they vanished with pink and yellow stars whirling around them.

When the two had finished warping, they found themselves in the middle of the entire smasher audience, who had recently been cheering Ganondorf and Sonic on. All eyes were upon them as the crowd shouted,"What were the results." Both boys shrugged when they shared a glance and answered back," THERE IS GONNA BE ANOTHER SMASHER AT SMASH MANOR!"

And with that, the players applauded.

* * *

ArtemisFox: Horray! i finished another chapter! All in one day too.

Pit: Please, send a message if there is something in this chapter or any chapter that you don't understand. *puppy face*

Link: We'll correct it just for you. *wink*

All Together: AIYODANA!


End file.
